1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bonding pad fabrication method, a method for fabricating a bonding pad and an electronic device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device (chip) and a bonding pad as an electrode pad, both disposed on a substrate, are connected by a bonding wire. The bonding wire is made of a conductive material, such as aluminum or gold, and establishes continuity between the semiconductor device (chip) and the bonding pad.
As described in an example below, the bonding pad is made of a conductive material, such as aluminum, and a thin film forming method is used because when forming a film, the method can easily control the thickness of the film.
JP-A-2005-167274 is an example of related art.
However, the method according to JP-A-2005-167274 requires more accurate mask alignment as the shape of the bonding pad becomes minuter. It is troublesome that each substrate requires mask alignment work. The flat bonding pad makes it difficult to apply force to the pad uniformly when bonding a wire to the pad. This may prevent the wire from being properly connected to the bonding pad.